


All Types of Love

by Qadira, yuuing



Category: Mingyu - Woozi, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qadira/pseuds/Qadira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuing/pseuds/yuuing
Summary: A lot of different types of Seventeen ships in all types of ways to put them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two shops owners one a tattoo shop only 5'4" and pastel pink hair, and the other a flower shop owner at a whole 6 foot and has a gray undercut. How will their story play out until next time with the first chapter Contrasting Love.

COMING HOPEFULLY SOMETIME 

First Chapter --Contrasting Love


	2. What should I do

What ships should I write about please leave your suggestions in the comment.


End file.
